purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
From Here
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 04 |episodeNumber= 02 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Recover |nextEpisode= I Can Do Anything }} is the second episode of season four of Happy Hill. Category:Happy HillCategory:Happy Hill Episodes Synopsis Plot The sun rises, although it’s not all happiness in Redwood. The town is quiet except the small girl making her way across the road. Purry pins her hair into a ponytail and makes her way over to a house, knocking on the door. She goes to know but the person inside opens it, Sara. They say hello, Purry asks if she can come in which Sara says yes. Sara tells her she was actually about to come see her. Purry nods, stepping inside. -- Steven prepares to open his cafe when suddenly Officer Lukas makes his way inside. He’s rather shocked but makes a lighthearted joke about police and donuts. Lukas chuckles a little but tells Steven no can do and that he needs to close down his cafe until further notice. Steven seems stunned, telling Lukas the cafe is all he has. Lukas says it’s for safety measures which will be explained in due times. Steven nods, understanding. Lukas apologizes but it’s something that has to be done. Steven and Lukas walk out of the cafe together, Steven locking the door behind him. -- Purry says she can’t stay long as Maria needs her at the hospital. Sara understand. Purry gets right into her thoughts, asking what happened between her and Sara and if it was serious or not. Sara says it obviously was. Purry isn’t very sure about that as she knows Sara had told her she wasn’t gay before. Sara tells her that she’s been thinking about it alot and how she didn’t know if she was gay for a long time. Purry understands, saying she didn’t want to make a big deal out of herself either. Purry just wants to know that they’re going to continue . Sara says that she wants too, Purry smiles hugging Sara. -- A nurse walks out of a room, coming across Maria pacing back and forth the waiting room. She tells her she can go inside. Maria asks the nurse if he’s okay, although she ignores her answer as she’s too busy trying to see her boyfriend again. She enters the hospital room, seeing Miguel lying on the bed. She approaches him, slowly, not seeing any signs of life. She sits on the seat next to his bed, grabbing his hand and whispering softly for him to wake up. She starts crying again, hanging her head and kissing his hand. Miguel’s lips tug upwards, letting out a soft chuckle. Maria gasps, looking up at Miguel who stares back at her. He makes a dumb as hell comment about being almost killed twice in a month. She giggles slightly and hugs him, tightly, he groans out a little but hugs her tightly straight back. -- Purry walks along the sidewalk, planning on making her way back to the hospital when Noah comes out of his house, seeming rather cheery as he wanders towards her. Noah asks why she looks so gloomy. Purry raises an eyebrow and asks if he doesn’t know. Noah shakes his head, confused and worried. Purry tells him about Miguel, which makes him rather sad. Purry hugs Noah and tells him it’s okay, though, Miguel is in hospital and is probably going to be okay. Noah says probably as he’s a tough spanish man. Purry asks Noah if he wants to come to the hospital with him but he refuses, saying hospitals make him nausous. He tells her to tell Miguel that he hopes he feels better. Noah makes his way towards the cafe while Purry continues towards the hospital. -- Lukas approaches the hospital, making his way inside just behind Purry. He follows her towards Miguel’s room as Purry goes inside, finding her way. Purry is relieved to see him awake. Miguel is happy to see her, too. Lukas walks in behind Purry, saying that they need to talk. Miguel tells him he’d rather be alone right now but Lukas says that there’s no time. Purry says that he literally just woke up from being shot but Lukas ignores her. Lukas asks him what happened. Miguel says that nothing bad went down, it was just a misunderstanding with a gun. Lukas doesn’t believe him, but nods along. Miguel says that nobody is at fault and nobody should be charged. Lukas says that the law will decide that, not him. Miguel is annoyed by this guy thinking great another Austin. Lukas says he must start questioning people immediently. -- Noah sees Steven sitting on a bench outside of the cafe. Noah approaches him and asks him what’s wrong. Steven tells Noah about the cafe having to close for some reason under police orders. Noah seems confused, wondering where he’s going to get his coffee now. Steven seems sad so Noah offers to get him ice cream, Steven shrugs, saying sure. The two boys walk away from the bench, heading to get ice cream! Credits *im too lazy to get them but u literally just read it u know who's in it ?!?!?!?!? Trivia *